Vehicles can operate in an autonomous mode along a roadway. In a vehicle impact, one or more vehicle components may be damaged. A computer in the vehicle can detect the vehicle impact, e.g., a front collision, a side collision, a rear collision, an oblique collision, etc., with one or more vehicle sensors. However, damage to specific vehicle components, including components necessary and/or desirable to vehicle operation and/or which could impede vehicle operation if used in a damaged state, can go undetected.